deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fictional German Military Characters
An ongoing list of characters by medium and title. Movies ''1941'' (1979) *Captain Wolfgang von Kleinschmidt ''The African Queen'' (1951) *German Officer *First Officer *Second Officer ''Attack on the Iron Coast'' (1968) *Colonel von Horst *Captain Strasser *Lieutenant Kramer *German Battery Commander *German Infantry Sergeant *German Infantry Sergeant ''Battle of the Bulge'' (1965) *Col. Hessler *Schumacher *Conrad *Gen. Kohler *Von Diepel ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) *Col. Heller *German Sergeant *German Sergeant ''The Blue Max'' (1966) *Lt. Bruno Stachel *General Count von Klugermann *Willi von Klugermann *Heidemann *Holbach *Kettering *Corporal Rupp *Ziegel *Fabian *Feldmarschall von Lenndorf ''The Bridge at Remagen'' (1969) *Major Paul Kreuger *Gen. Von Brock *Capt. Carl Schmidt *Capt. Otto Baumann *Lt. Zimring *Corp. Grebs *Pvt. Bissell *Gen. Von Sturmer *SS Gen. Gerlach *SS Corporal *Pvt. Manfred *Kreuger's Driver *German Lieutenant *Lt. Eckert *Sgt. Becker ''A Bridge Too Far'' (1977) *German Sentry *Sergeant Matthias *Major General Ludwig *German Private *Captain Grabner ''Casablanca'' (1942) *Major Heinrich Strasser *Heinz ''Colditz'' (2005) *Fritz Werner *Ullman *Meisner ''The Colditz Story'' (1955) *Fischer *Kommandant *German Interpreter *German Officer ''Counterpoint'' (1968) *Gen. Schiller *Col. Arndt *Capt. Klingermann *German Lieutenant ''Dead Snow'' (2009) *Oberst Herzog ''The Devil's Brigade'' (1968) *The German Captain *Fritz *The German Commander *Gen. Jensen *German Officer ''The Dirty Dozen'' (1967) *German Clerk *German Adjutant *German Officer *German General *German Sentry Wanting Light *Drunken German General *German Officer *German Officer *German Officer ''Dirty Dozen: The Deadly Mission'' (1987) *Colonel Krieger *SS Sergeant *Krieger's Aide *Lieutenant Hoffler ''The Dirty Dozen: The Fatal Mission'' (1988) *Gen. Kurt Richter *Kranz *Hoffman *SS Captain *Richter's Aide *SS Major *Capt. Carl Ludwig ''The Dirty Dozen: Next Mission'' (1985) *General Dietrich *Schmidt *Field Marshal Meisterlein *Gestapo Agent *Nazi Officer ''Don't Look Now... We're Being Shot At!'' (1966) *Major Achbach *Lt. Stuermer *Un caporal allemand *L'officier allemand dans le train *Officer S.S. Otto Weber *Soldat allemand qui louche *Un officier allemand *Un général allemand ''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1976) *Colonel Steiner *Colonel Radl *Captain von Neustadt *Karl *Sgt. Brandt *Sgt. Altmann *Werner Briegel *Untersturmführer Fleischer *Haupsturmführer Toberg *Oberleutnant Koenig ''Enemy at the Gates'' (2001) *Major König *German NCO *Fat Colonel Escape to Athena (1979) *Major Otto Hecht *SS Major Volkmann *Braun *Sgt. Mann *Reistoffer *Vogel *Lantz ''Force 10 from Navarone (1978) *Lescovar *Schroeder *Sgt. Bauer *Interrogation Officer 1 *Interrogation Officer 2 *Interrogation Officer 3 *Sgt. Bismarck *German Storeman *Young German Soldier *German Soldier ''The Great Escape (1963) *Werner "The Ferret" *Von Luger "The Kommandant" *Kuhn *Strackwitz *Capt. Posen *Preissen *Lt. Dietrich *Frick *Kramer *S.S. Officer Steinach ''The Guns of Navarone'' (1961) *Sessler *Muesel *Commandant *Patrol Boat Captain *German Gunnery Officer *Ehrich *German Officer *German Sailor ''Hangmen Also Die!'' (1943) *Gestapo Insp. Alois Gruber *Chief of Gestapo Kurt Haas ''Hellboy'' (2004) *Kroenen *Ilsa *Von Krupt ''The Heroes of Telemark'' (1965) *Major Frick *Knippelberg *Hartmuller *Erhardt *German Sergeant *SS Sergeant ''Hornets' Nest'' (1970) *Von Hecht *Schwalberg *Maj. Taussig *Colonel Jannings *General Von Kleber *General Dohrmann *Capt. Kreuger *Ehrlich *Gunther *Hermann *Colonel Weede *1st Sentry *2nd Sentry *Merkel *SS Lieutenant *Wydel *General Rutke *Fritz *Horst ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) *Vogel *German Officer at Hitler Rally *Principal SS Officer at Castle *Officer at Castle *Female Officer at Castle *Young Officer at Castle *Gestapo *Periscope Soldier *Helmut ''The Inglorious Bastards'' (1978) *Adolf Sachs *German Officer on Train *SS Officer *SS Commander *Colonel Hauser *SS Commander of Convoy *German Telephone Operator *German Scientist *German General on Train *German Mortar Officer *Schaeffer *Richter ''Inglourious Basterds'' (2009) *Col. Hands Landa *Fredrick Zoller *Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz *Major Hellstrom *Sgt. Rachtman *Master Sgt. Wilhelm *Private Butz *German Soldier / Winnetou *German Female Soldier / Beethoven *German Soldier / Edgar Wallace *German Soldier / Mata Hari *Cpt. Wolfgang *Herrman #1 *Herrman #3 *General Schonherr *Hellstrom's Driver *Ludwig *Herrman #2 ''Invisible Agent'' (1942) *Conrad Stauffer *Karl Heiser ''The Keep'' (1983) *Woermann *Kaempffer *Oster *Lutz *Otto *S.S. Adjutant *S.S. Kommando *S.S. Kommando *S.S. Kommando *S.S. Kommando *S.S. Kommando *Wehrmacht Soldier *Wehrmacht Soldier *Wehrmacht Soldier *Wehrmacht Soldier *Steiner *S.S. Kommando ''Kelly's Heroes'' (1970) *Colonel Dankhopf *German Lieutenant *German Tank Commander *German Captain *General Vogel *Sturmbannführer *Panzer Sergeant *German Sergeant *German Gunner *MP ''The Land That Time Forgot'' (1975) *Captain von Schoenvorts *Dietz *Borg *Plesser *Deusett *Reuther *Schwartz *Hindle ''Nazis at the Center of the Earth'' (2012) *Sergeant *Soldier *Soldier *Nazi Leader *Nazi Scientist *Nazi Pilot *Nazi *Nazi *Nazi *Hoederer ''The Night of the Generals'' (1967) *General Tanz *Major Grau *Corporal Hartmann *General Kahlenberge *General von Seidlitz-Gabler *Colonel Sandauer *Otto *Colonel (War Room) *Captain Engel *Colonel Mannheim ''Night Train to Munich'' (1940) *Karl Marsen *Dr. Fredericks *Schwab *Kampenfeldt *Capt. Prada *Controller *Admiral Hassinger *Gestapo Officer *Olsen ''Operation Crossbow'' (1965) *Bamford *General Linz *General Ziemann ''Outpost'' (2007) *The Breather ''Outpost II: Black Sun'' (2012) *Neurath *Klausener *Götz *The Subject *Nurse *Josef ''Outpost III: Rise of the Spetsnaz'' (2013) *Colonel Strasser *The Surgeon *Nurse *1st Guard *2nd Guard *Technician *1st Chess Player *2nd Chess Player *German Soldier *Nazi Officer *The Screamer *The Berzerker *The Breather *Larry the Berzerker *Curly the Berzerker *Moe the Berzerker *Dog Zombie *Dog Zombie Captain *Dog Zombie Radio Op *Dog Zombie Soldier *Blitz One Radio Op *Bunker Radio Op *Klausener ''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge'' (1991) *Major Kraus *Lt. Eric Stein *General Mueller ''Puppet Master X: Axis Rising'' (2012) *Kommandant Moebius *Uschi ''Raid on Rommel'' (1971) *Heinz Schroeder ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *Toht *Dietrich *Gobler *2nd Nazi *1st Mechanic *Otto *German Agent *Pilot *Young Soldier *Sergeant *Tall Captain *Tough Sergeant *2nd Mechanic *Blonde Driver *Lieutenant *Gunner *Eidel ''Sahara'' (1943) *Von Schletow *Von Falken *German Captain *Captured German Private *Sgt. Krause *Müller ''Sahara'' (1995) *Von Schletow *Von Falken *Mueller *Kraus *Bergman ''Savage Bridge'' (1969) *Sova *Oberst Mark von Felsen *Dr. Hofmann *Schmidt *Sturmführer Reinecker ''Saving Private Ryan'' (1998) *Steamboat Willie *Major Hoess *SS Soldier ''The Scarlet and the Black'' (1983) *Captain Hirsch *General Max Helm *Reinhard Beck *SS Officer ''Sergeant York'' (1941) *German Major *German Lieutenant *German Soldier ''Stalag 17'' (1953) *Oberst von Scherbach *Sgt. Frank Price *Sgt. Johann Sebastian Schulz ''The Train'' (1964) *Von Waldheim *Herren *Von Lubitz *Schmidt *Schwartz *Pilzer *Major *Dietrich *Grote *Ordnance Officer *Engineer Officer *Corporal *Tauber *Lieutenant *Mueller *German Engineer ''Where Eagles Dare'' (1968) *Kramer *Rosemeyer *Von Hapen *Weissner *Anne-Marie Kernitser *Sgt. Hartmann *Brandt *Bergholder *Wilhelm Wilner *Müller *Major *Helicopter Pilot *Telephone Orderly *Radio Engineer *German Officer *SS Captain *SS Senior Lieutenant *SS Lieutenant *Airport Control Officer *Young Soldier ''Victory'' (1981) *Major Karl Von Steiner *Mueller *Kommandant *Lutz *Strauss *Chief Commentator ''Von Ryan's Express'' (1965) *Major von Klement *Col. Gortz *Von Kleist *Lt. Gertel *Man from the Gestapo *German Pilot *German Captain *Hauptmann Josef Sonneberg *Gortz's Aide TV Shows 'Allo 'Allo! (1982) *Kurt von Strohm *Hans Geering *Hubert Gruber *Helga Geerhart *Erich von Klinkerhoffen *Otto Flick *Engelbert von Smallhausen ''Band of Brothers'' (2001) * Young German Sentry * German Colonel * German General * German MP ''Colditz'' (1972) *Kommandant *Adjutant *German Officer *German Guard *German N.C.O. *Kommandant Esslin *Gestapo Man *German Motorcyclist *German Soldier *Gestapo Officer One *Gestapo Officer Two *Leutnant Lehr *Diels *German Captain *Kommandant *Erich *Gestapo Man *Standartenführer Hessler *Major Schaeffer *Hauptmann Ulmann *General Schaetzel *Sturmbannführer Schmelling *SS Adjutant *Hauptmann Leitz *Unterfeldwebel Blatau *Erhard *Sentry *Sentry *Sentry *Brauner *Richtman *German Sergeant *German Sergeant *German Sentry *Hans Hugenberg *German Sergeant *German Corporal *Guard *German Soldier *Gemeiner Heller *Hartwig *Stabsarzt *Dr. Starb *President of the Court *Prosecutor *Medical Orderly *Gestapo Officer *Korporal Henneberg ''Combat!'' (1962) *Dorffman ''Doctor Who'' (1963) *De Flores *Karl ''Doctor Who'' (2005) *Erich Zimmerman *German Officer ''The Gallant Men'' (1962) *Capt. Rauch *Sgt. Hensel *Schasheitlin *Brock *Stuckart ''Garrison's Gorilla's'' (1967) *German Sergeant *German General *German Soldier *Col. Mantfreeling *Insp. Gauzmann *Gen. Von Yaeger *German General *1st German Soldier *Krueger *Krueger's Aide *German General *German Admiral *Maj. Sturm *German Sergeant *General Falken *Schafer *German SS Lieutenant *German General *German Guard *German Sergeant at Roadblock *German Officer *Col. Brenheim *Field Marshal Hauser *SS Major *Captain Brunner *Field Marshal Donner *Gen. Brunner *General Beunner *Major Reinhardt *Gen. Von Rauschnig *Gustav *Otto *Metzer *Karl *Heinrich ''Generation War'' (2013) *Wilhem Winter *Friedhelm Winter *Hiemer *Hauptmann Feigl *Feldwebel Krebs *Leutnant Harmann ''Hogan's Heroes'' (1965) *General Albert Hans Burkhalter *Oberfeldwebel Hans Georg Schultz *Gefreiter Karl Langenscheidt *Oberst Wilhelm Klink *Gruppenführer Hofstader *Oberst Schneider *Sturmbannführer Hauser *General von Platzen *General Karl Schmidt *Gruppenführer von Kaplow *Hauptmann Mueller *Oberfeldwebel Steinfeld *Feldwebel Krebs *Sturmbannführer Zolle *Generalleutnant Hans Stofle *Steiner *Gunther *Hauptsturmführer Heinrich *Major Bernsdorf *Gestapo Captain *Major Kronman *Hauptsturmführer Guenther *Hauptsturmführer Heinrich *Gestapo Officer *German Private *Mueller *Hans *Oberst Burmeister *General Stauffen *Major Gunther *Generaloberst von Kattenhorn *Standartenführer Feldcamp *Generaoberst Kammler *Oberst Franz *Standartenführer Backscheider *Haupsturmführer Mueller *Rottenführer Sontag ''Marple'' (2004) *Michael Rafiel ''P.O.W.'' (2003) *Dreiber *Meltzer *Rumsfeld *Feltmann *Stahl ''The Rat Patrol'' (1966) *Hans Dietrich *Schmitt *Colonel Von Helbing *Captain Friedrich *General Von Helmreich *Colonel Shtengler *Doctor Muller *Nervous Soldier *Colonel Schweiger *German Sergeant *Hans *Heine *Marston *Mathias *Krieg *Luden *Durst *Coppel *Stumpf *Soldier *Colonel Seidner *German Officer *German Officer *Mounted Soldier *German Officer *Sergeant Roberts *Colonel Beckman *Captain Seitel *General Von Freleng *Rautman Troy *Doctor Schneidermann *Major Lansing *Peter *Gunner *Colonel Voss *Captain Rostov *Lt. Dorf *Doctor Anderson *Bruder *Von Graff *Gehlson *Lt. Klinger *Colonel Leske *Capt. Bruener *Medic *Soldier *Gerta *Lt. Bruener *Dr. Brahms *Capt. Krueger *Col. Gerschon *Lt. Klundt *Richter *Orderly *Col. Luden *Commandant *Col. Von Graff *German Guard *Sgt. Schmidt *Capt. Vulcan *Lt. Reiner *Seaman Urban *Rettig *1st Guard *Kemper *Rettig *Lt. Wansee *Hartford *Second German *Von Brugge *Lt. Hardt *Lt. Koenig *SS Major *Lt. Hoffman *Capt. Hunte *Sentry No. 1 *Sentry No. 2 *Lt. Pohl *Col. Von Bracht *Lt. Koss *Lt. Sturm *General Koenig ''The Sarah Jane Adventures'' (2007) *Koenig ''Secret Army'' (1977) *Ludwig Kessler *Erwin Brandt *Hans Dietrich Reinhardt *Muller Books ''Force 10 from Navarone'' *Neufeld *Zimmerman *Baer *Warburg *Maurer *Schmidt *Wehrmacht Captain ''The Guns of Navarone'' *Turzig *Skoda *Ehrich *Graebel *Kommandant *Patrol Boat Lieutenant ''The Keep'' *Klaus Woermann *Erich Kaempffer *Oster *Hans Lutz *Otto Grunstadt *Rudy Schreck *Franz Ghent *Wehner *W. Hossbach *Remer ''The Land That Time Forgot'' *Friedrich von Schoenvorts *Plesser *Schwartz *Dietz *Heinz *Klatz *Hindle *Schwerke ''Where Eagles Dare'' *Paul Kramer *Julius Rosemeyer *Von Brauchitsch *Anne-Marie *Hartmann *Weissner *Wilhelm Wilner *Helicopter Pilot *Jaeger Captain ''Von Ryan's Express'' *Hubertus Ignatius Klement *Spoetzl *Julius Schnitzler *Heinz *Pleschke *Aschenhof *Albert Logan Toys ''Action Man'' *German Storm Trooper *German Staff Officer *Panzer Captain *Camp Kommandant *Luftwaffe Pilot *German Sentry *German Fallschirmjäger *Afrika Korps Lance Corporal *German Paratrooper ''DAM Toys'' *Kruger *Jakob ''DID'' *Wolfram *Hayden Christ *Thomas *Richard Schlemm ''G.I. Joe'' *German Soldier *German Panzer Tank Sergeant-Major Comic Books ''Captain America'' *The Red Skull ''Duke Nukem: Glorious Bastard'' *Sigmund Fraud *Jürgen Hoff ''Hellboy'' *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen *Ilsa Hauptstein *Klaus Werner von Krupt *Leopold Kurtz *Herman von Klempt ''Indiana Jones Adventures'' *Krause *Veidt ''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *Klaus Kerner *Hans Ubermann ''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' *Dieterhoffman *Seigfried Dieterhoffmann *Kurt *Otto Nehrkorn ''Wolverine: Old Man Logan'' *Red Skull *Heinz Video Games ''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' *Albrecht von Beck ''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *Klaus Kerner *Hans Ubermann ''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *Magnus Völler Animated ''Daffy the Commando'' *Von Vulture *Schulz Category:Lists